Unexpected Things Happen
by ChaoticWings
Summary: Ed & Bella. all human at first . they both go to a trip to Ecuador and before returning Edward goes missing. Things happen. a year later Edward comes back. Something is different, he's a vamp now! TEMP HIATUS!
1. Remembering

**Chapter 1: Remembering**

Edward had fallen asleep long past the plane set off. We were in 1st class because of him. I didn't like it at first, but then his excitement strokes me. Just as it did, he fell asleep. It was our two-year anniversary and he had wanted me to come to Ecuador with him for his school trip. Of course I didn't do anything to deserve it, but when you were Edward, impossible didn't exist. I remember when he asked me out, it had made my day even when I knew he used to have a one-night-stand reputation.

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------FLASHBACK---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_I couldn't believe it! Emmett and Edward had disappeared since 6 pm. The worst, Ed didn't remember that a minute ago was my birthday! I was sobbing hard; it was 12 am now and still nothing. 12:30 am, I felt numb and my mind is blank. My cell phone rings. I take it form the desk and answer._

"_Bella?" Emmett. His words were slurred. He's drunk and I'm still numb._

"_Where are you Emmett? It's past 12:30."_

"_Is it? Sorry. I'm at Cobra, ya know? The club? Can ya pick us up?"_

"_Wait, what are you doing there? I know you are allowed to drink but…. Wait, who are you with?"_

_He had said -us- did he mean Edward?!_

"_I'm with Eddo… hey can you come? He fell asleep and dank too much…"_

_I could hear the laughs and music in the background._

"_I'll be right there"_

_I was so numb that I didn't even notice I had dressed and climbed in to the car. I started the engine and drove. Luck was on my side; all the traffic lights were green. I stopped and came out. There were no cops to catch me either, since I'm 13. Edward was only 15 and thanks to Emmett he was drunk already!_

_I went inside and immediately found my target. Emmett was laughing, what a surprise. Edward, oh he was drunk all right. The bitch Tanya from our school was on top of him and was touching him everywhere! Oh, he was excited too._

"_Tanya, get the hell away from him!"_

"_Oh jealous much?"_

_I turned to Emmett, I could feel Edward looking straight at me but I couldn't deal with him now._

"_Emmett get in the car please."_

"_Yes, Bella. Thanks."_

"_Uh-hum."_

_I looked around; my big bear of a brother had brought my best friend to a club with alcohol and women that used school 'uniforms', I could see their whole moon with the skirts they were wearing. I shook my head, then, taking a deep breath I turned to Edward._

"_Let's go home Edward…"_

"_Whose home?" That amazing smile appeared._

"_Mine; your mom cannot see you like this."_

"_All right." He said, running a hand through his bronze hair._

_Tanya shot me a glare that said goody goody bitch and disappeared. She was in the same class as Ed. Ed stood up and I noticed his green eyes. They were slightly red, I sighed. He definitely drank way too much. I helped him walk since clearly he couldn't. He climbed into the back with Emmett while I did too and started driving. It was quiet for a while until Emmett spoke up._

"_Hey Eddo, do you think my sis will yell at us?"_

'_Eddo' didn't answer. He was looking at me and I noticed I was crying. Damn._

"_Emmett I'm not gonna yell at you 'cause you're an adult now even when you act like a child."_

"_Thanks again Belly."_

"_Just be quiet please."_

_I was going to burst out crying if he didn't stop, my voice was low and lifeless. When we arrived home Emmett went straight to his room. Edward followed me like a puppy, when we arrived to my room he fell on the bed and fell asleep. I went to the bathroom and peed. Then I went to sleep in my brother's room._

"_Em can I sleep with you?"_

"_Why, ain't you a big girl now? 13 right?"_

"_Yes, but Ed fell asleep on mine."_

"_Oh, all right. Climb in."_

"_Thanks."_

_Em hugged me and he fell asleep fast. I was still numb. So I fell asleep in my brother's arms._

_When I woke up Emmett had half his body on the bed, half his body on top of me. I rolled over and went to the hallway. I heard someone ringing the bell. I went over to get it. Edward._

"_Where were you?!"_

_I didn't mean to snap, or maybe I did. Water started filling my eyes, I could feel my cheeks warming up. I was furious._

"_Bells I'm sorry, I went to buy aspirin, my head feels…" I cut him off._

"_Of course it feels like shit stupid, you're sober now!" I yelled; tears running down my cheeks._

"_Bella…"_

"_Don't you 'Bella' me Edward Cullen! Because of you I felt like shit my whole birthday that you totally forgot! How do you think I felt when I saw my best friend drunk with Tanya on top of him?!"_

"_Shut up Bella! Don't you get it?! I love you!"_

"_I love you too but…" He cut me off._

_He grabbed me by my waist and pressed me hard against him and kissed me. He tried to kiss me softly but with all the yelling and my response, it took him off guard. My hands were in his beautiful bronze hair pressing him even closer to me. We stopped kissing when we heard someone laughing so hard the whole house trembled. Emmett. My face was red with embarrassment._

"_I'm sorry. I love you so very much."_

"_Me too." I kissed him again, he was forgiven._

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------END FLASHBACK-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

I had fallen asleep. I shivered, it was cold, too.

"Come over here its freezing."

I startled. I hadn't noticed Ed was awake. His eyes were amused. I moved closer to him, but he took me by the waist and put me on his lap. He nuzzled my neck.

"Better?"

"Yes. Edward, what's so funny?"

"Well let's see… you were giggleling and smiling while you were sleeping. You're so cute. " He chuckled. I blushed a deep pink. He chuckled again.

"Well?"

"I was dreaming of when you first said you loved me."

He looked at me. Then he kissed me. The trip was going to be amazing.


	2. Arriving to Our Destination

**SORRY FOR TAKING SO LONG!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters!!**

**So, I just wanted to say I'm very sorry for not updating even though I know this chapter is extremely short but… I'm sorry!!!!!!!!!! In the future I promise to update sooner and chapters will be longer and more… umm… detailed and most of the time interesting! I'm really sorry again and, enjoy! Oh by the way the next chapter its not going to be a chapter, its going to be important info about the story so you could follow what goes on in it… love, Elizabeth…**

**Chapter 2: Arriving To Our Destination**

I was in the line between dreamland and reality. I noticed that I was moving but without my feet… I was grabbing something, no, clinging to something that was moving, or someone. I removed my arms to see what it was and then… I fell??!

"Ugh, where am I?"

I heard people laughing and then I realized that I was in the airport. Oops. I blushed when I noticed that I had dragged Edward with me when I fell and now he was on top of me. I could feel every part of his body pressed against mine and he was supporting most of his weight with his arms that were on either side of my head.

"Sorry." I whispered.

"I think I should say thank you and you should say you're welcome."

I chuckled despite I was red like a tomato.

"We should get up so people won't trip over us."

"I'd be happy to comply but you're on top of me, my emerald eyed guy."

I grinned like a little kid as I saw him turn a beautiful shade of pink. Not like mine that was totally unattractive unlike his.

"Alright my chocolate-brownie eyed girl." He said, and at the same time he stood up, pulling me up with him in the progress. I knew it was totally cheesy but emerald-eyed guy and chocolate-brownie eyed girl were our nicknames for both of us. However, we rarely used them since they were way too long, but that didn't stop us from using them from time to time. I remembered that we were deciding if it was better to order pizza or chinese food to eat. We were with Emmett in the living room of Edward's house watching TV. All of a sudden Emmett jumps in front of the TV and starts jumping up and down while yelling that he wanted chocolate brownie. I asked him why was he adding the chocolate part since a brownie is made of chocolate. He said it was because last time he had found poop of a dog in the street that looked like a brownie. Before I could react to that Edward took my waist and twirls me around while yelling: "my chocolate-brownie eyed girl!" I laughed out loud like it was the funniest thing in the world, cause in that moment, it was. Well, at least for me. Since he had a weird nickname for me, I decided to make one for him.

"Aqui esta la plata, llevenos directamente al hotel por favor."**(NOTE: this means: here's the money, please take us to the hotel.)**

"I don't understand what you just said. Why did I feel asleep again? Its not normal."

"It's alright love, it must be jetlag. I'm feeling pretty tired myself."

I looked at his face and saw the need to sleep and the love for me.

"You're beautiful."

He breathed into my face and I tried to inhale all I could while he touched my cheek lovingly with his fingertips. I started smiling like a fool, as my eyes grew wide. His features were strong and beautiful. He had a strong jaw but somehow soft. However now with the stumble he had, whenever he kissed me it tickled me. High cheekbones with a straight nose. Thick and dark eyebrows with long eyelashes. Almost pale skin. Untamable bronze hair (kind of like with a 'hey I just woke up from bed' look.) His amazing emerald eyes that sparkled and showed all his emotions no matter how hard he tried to hide it. Finally, those sweet beautiful lips of his that were now formed in that crocket smile I loved. Those straight white teeth… and don't even make me start talking about his sculpted body (that I hadn't seen all of it… yet.)

"Love, stop liking your lips or I'll end up doing something I won't regret." He said, breaking me out of my reverie and making me blush.

"Come on, let's go. We're here."

He helped me out of the taxi and while I stretched a little, he stuck his head back in and said, "Gracias."

Then he straightened out and kissed me with A LOT of passion. I was breathless when it ended.

"What does 'gracias' mean?"

"It means thank you."

"Well then, gracias for the kiss." I said grinning.

"You're welcome, love." He said laughing.

**Ummm, so, im sooo sorry but I went on a vacation with my dad that lives far away from me and with my mom and sis to California! Plus, I don't have good Internet reception, my mom's working on that. Its hard to know what to write cuz my friend that helps me with options on what to write is… well, I've been busy and haven't showed her what I've written so far. My 3****rd**** chapter will be longer than the first 2 and when I post it I hope I can keep it up…. AND thanx soo much 4 being supporting me to keep writing Keely Jade! This chapter is way shorter than the first, I know but the 3****rd**** one is gonna be BIGGER!!! Muahahahaha!!!! Lolz ;)**

**Love, eli.**


	3. Unknown Girl With Benefits Part 1

**HERE'S CHAPTER 3!!!!!!!!**

**DISCLAMER!!! I DON'T OWN ANYTHING… AWWW. OH WELL. ;)**

**Chapter 3: Unknown Girl With Benefits**

Edward was on top of me kissing me like I would disappear any moment. Instead of being in some of Edward's boxers and baggy shirt, I was in a bikini, a very revealing one that left almost nothing to the imagination. He was in some deep blue trunks. He gently bit on my lower lip and sucked on it furiously when my moaning increased. He sighed my name softly as he grounded his hips into mine while I let a yelp of surprise leave me. He seems pleased with my reaction because he started sucking, massaging and licking my breast so hard I knew I would have a humongous hickey in the morning, but I didn't care, I was going to wear it proudly actually. He started to dry hump me when he started to pull my bikini top of, trying to make his intentions clear.

"Bella?" said a voice that sounded a lot like when Edward just wakes up.

I ignored it thoroughly and continued to get myself lost in Edward while moaning his name rather loudly and he seems more than pleased by my reaction. He spread my legs and settled himself between them.

"Bella? Bella!!?"

**EPOV**

"Bella? Bella!!?"

I had woken up with an uncomfortable morning wood. I had gasped as I noticed _the cause of it._ Bella was rubbing herself on me, A LOT. Not that I minded in any way. Then she moaned my name really loud. Agh. I don't think I could get harder than I already was. I looked over at the clock and noticed it was 12:22 pm already.

"Bella!" I shacked her shoulder slightly so she would get up and I could take a nice ice cold shower. I was about to call her name again when her eyes fluttered open. She looked directly into my eyes and that's when I noticed how she looked. She was completely flushed in a small amount. I would have thought she was sick hadn't I heard her moan my name and grind against me.

"Bella, love. I didn't know you had naughty thoughts about me." I chuckled.

"I – I don't. I… was thinking, I mean dreaming of a book Angela recommended to me and the main character's name is Edward and-"

"Bella may I see the book?" I said with a smirk when I saw her face drain of color.

"I, um, ah, eh, I – I gave it back to her before the trip… yeah tha-that."

"It's all right love, I dream about you, too."

"Ha-ha, Edward very funny. What's on the schedule for today?"

"Well, first, we're discussing your naughty thoughts about me and then-"

"Cut it out Masen I'm not in the mood for that."

"Oh, but you were really in the mood a couple of seconds ago."

"SHUT UP!!"

I was laughing so hard just from watching her face inflame like a rose. She was so beautiful. I'll bet everything I had that she would look even more beautiful than Aphrodite herself in the throws of passion. My vision clouded with obvious desire.

"Edward?" asked Bella, confusion clear in her voice.

"Yes, love?" I answered with a glazed over look and a husky voice. Then Bella giggled and I smiled a goofy smile at her. She leaned over and kissed the tip of my nose, as I was able to snap out of it.

"Get up Edward, I have to call Emmett and we have to go to that school soon or you're going to be late."

I gave her a chase kiss and got up from bed and directed myself to the bathroom. Once inside, I simply took my flannel bottom pajamas off and stepped inside the bathtub. I usually slept like that since Bella liked it when I slept without a shirt. I chuckled. Ah, my Bella. She sometimes describes me as her personal 'Greek God'. And I only knew that information because she talked in her sleep, most of the time it was about me or about the color green. When I asked her about it, she just blushed and changed the topic. Since then, I haven't brought it up again but sometimes I find myself wondering what would her answer had been, or better yet, what it is, since sometimes during her sleep she kept saying these things.

I turned the shower off and wrapped a towel on my hips. I walked out to find Bella asleep on the king-sized bed. Last night she has kept turning, tossing, kicking, and… well, groping. I've never minded it though, the groping that is. The rest, well I only endured it 'cause I'm in love with the girl. She sometimes felt inferior to me because she was two years younger than me. I didn't care; she was the most smart, beautiful, clumsy, sensible girl I've ever met. She knew the real me. Not the front I put up sometimes of insensible asshole. She somehow knew it was always an act. The day my mom and dad **(Elizabeth and Mr. Masen) **died in a car accident didn't offer pity or meaningless words. She came right up to me and just held me tightly to her.

I had boxers and jeans on already when I heard the bathroom door close and soon followed by water running. Uh, I didn't notice Bella had gotten up. Once I was dressed I sat down on the bed and looked up at the ceiling trying not to get wood by imagining Bella's creamy skin under the hot water. Gah. Not working. Mmm, lesse…

Granny underwear.

But, ah… it's working. However, I'm pretty sure that on Bella it wouldn't be so bad.

I mean, come on, THAT body…

Gagh!! NOT working anymore.

"Ahhhhh!!!!" I bolted upward when I felt water, no, scratch that, ICE COLD WATER on my jeans. I looked up and saw Bella, dressed and ready to go with an empty glass in one hand and the other at her hip, wearing a smirk.

"Thought I'll return the favor from this morning and help you out with your, um, rather LARGE problem." She giggled, her cheeks pink. My ego swelled.

"I guess I deserve that but I'll need you to give me one of my boxers since you stole them all."

"Alright."

She walked to the dresser and pulled a pair of my (or hers? Ours? Whatever.) boxers.

"Here ya go pretty boy."

"Mmmm, YOUR pretty boy right?" I said, looking at her with my most smothering look.

"Yes, and MY pretty ass, too." She said, grabbing my behind. I just stood up laughing, kissed her forehead and went to the bathroom to change.

**BPOV**

Edward had one arm wrapped around me while the other held the metallic door open for me.

"Good morning… yo… ahh… Edward, verdad?" **(yo: I. verdad: true/right)** said the guard behind a small window. Edward nodded and the guard let us through the second metallic door. The school was private, it's name was Colegio Aleman Humboldt de Guayaquil.

**(AN: this school really exist! I studied there till 6****th**** grade before moving to USA. I've learned French, German, English, and my native language, Spanish in that school! It's HUGE! Google it!)**

We were already late. Nobody was outside except some guards. We hurried through the long sidewalk that led to a parking lot. However, before we reached it, Edward led us to the left. I was surprised to notice that we were in the main street of the school. The school was beautiful. It had trees EVERYWHERE! There were a lot of iguanas there too. The buildings were big and surrounded by grass and/or trees with sidewalks everywhere so people would not step on the grass. Edward led me to the left again after passing a small building and a small version of a library with glass walls. Mmm, maybe I could use the computer during recess. We passed a section that led to what looked like the kinder garden. We passed another building and then took a small set of stairs; Five or seven maximum. We now were in a small spot with a big tree in the middle of it, it was surrounded by big buildings. We went pass the tree and then a little to the left only to climb another set of stairs larger than the last one. Damn this school was huge. Like, more than ten blocks for just one side of it. No kidding.

**(NO REALLY I'M NOT KIDDING MY OLD SCHOOL WAS HUGE. AND I'M SORRY IF THE SCHOOL HAS CHANGED SOME THINGS BUT I'LL DESCRIBE IT AS BEST AS I REMEMBER SINCE I HAVE'NT BEEN THERE ALMOST 3 YEARS. HOWEVER I MIGHT CHANGE SOME… OR A LOT… I DUNNO YET, ABOUT IT SO IT WILL WORK OUT WITH MY STORY. )**

**SO!!! HAHAHA! I think I SURPASSED MY LAST 2 CHAPTER I DON'T KNOW. AND PLEASE DON'T BE OFFENDED BY MY WRITING I KNOW I DON'T HAVE GOOD GRAMMAR OR ANYTHING LIKE THAT SO sorry! THXS AGAIN KEELY JADE FOR REVIEWING AGAIN! I know I left it little cliffy but it is been sooo damn long since I have updated it's just that, HIGH SCHOOL SUCKS. That's my explanation. Lol well bye!**

**PS: I'LL TRY TO WRITE MORE OFTEN. *HINT!: **_**TRY.**_*** LOL! Well see ya!**


	4. Unknown Girl With Benefits Part 2

**I can't find the right excuse for not updating but I'm a freshman and school is hard - well - is not but they certainly give too much homework, PLUS, I just took the PSAT today (11/21/09). It sucked like bi**tch, especially because it was on Saturday.**

**WELL! WITHOUT MORE DELAYS, I GIVE YOU THE CHAPTER!**

**BUT please, 1 last request, IF YOU READ MY STORY, EVEN JUST FOR A LIL' BIT, PLEASEEE LEAVE A REVIEW! IT WILL TAKE YOU LESS THAN 2 MINUTES AND IT WILL MAKE MY DAY!**

**DISCLAMER: I do NOT own anything, what a pity isn't? * Sniff, sniff *. However, I do own the plot of this story and a blackberry with the trackball broken.**

**I need tissues so while I go get them and calm myself down, enjoy the chapter.**

**Chapter 4: Unknown Girl With Benefits Part 2**

After a million plus one turns and stairs, we were in front of a blue door. Edward was about to open it when I stopped him.

"Wait! Don't we knock first?" I asked nervously.

"Bella, it's fine. The teacher told me to slip in and not interrupt the class if we're late. Which we are." He said with an eye roll.

I puffed and crossed my arms. _Smartass_, I thought.

Edward just chuckled at my child act and opened the door and took us to the seats in the back that were empty. Once we sat down, I let go a breath I didn't know I had been holding. The board was on the other side of the room so nobody noticed our entrance. We didn't have to study here so Edward pulled out his composition notebook and continued writing a song he said I couldn't see yet because he wanted to show it to me when it was done. I took the book I was reading out of the bag Edward brought.

The book's name was 'Evermore' by Alison Noel. The novel was from 'The Immortals' series. **(HINT: Sorry to interrupt but I just wanted to recommend the book Bella is reading because it's really good. The sequel is 'Blue Moon'. Also, there's something I can't tell you guys. However, look out for the books Bella reads because they're important, that's my hint!). **I had just started to read it so I was on page 5. However, I closed it and set it on the table since I couldn't really concentrate on it now. I was way too curious about the song Edward was composing I tried to look sideways at Edward's paper but he caught me.

"You know, it's not polite to look at someone else's personal stuff." Edward whispered with a smirk.

"Yeah but you always let me snoop around you room. Actually, your exact words were, 'What's mine is yours and what's yours is mine so look around if you want.' You said that when I wanted to look at your intimidating CD collection." I whispered back.

"Now you know why I'm hiding the book then. God, Bella. I shouldn't have taught you to read music." He said joking.

Before I could answer him my cell phone started going off. Startled, I clumsily took it out of my back pocket and turned it off.

"Senorita Swan, verdad? No celulares en la escuela porfavor. La proxima ira con el director sea o no sea usted un estudiante de esta escuela. Ahora, clase porfavor miren al pizarron."

I didn't even know what they were learning. I didn't even understand what the teacher had just told me. I shot Edward a 'fuck off' look and he immediately stopped his chuckles. Edward yanked a paper off and started writing in his neat manuscript. Then he passed it to me.

'_Who called you, love?'_

'_Emmett, I forgot to call him this morning.'_

'_Oh yeah, you said that you were going to call him. I take it you forgot I guess?'_

'_Yeah. BTW, what did the teacher said?'_

When Edward read the note he smiled and passed it back to me after writing.

'_No cell phones in school. Next time you go to the dean whether you are a student here or not.'_

I blushed and crumpled the paper before putting it in Edward's bag. Just as I closed it, the bell rang. Edward collected my stuff and his and put it in the bag before throwing it over his shoulder. He stood up and waited for me. When I catched up, he wrapped his arm around my waist and lead me to the door. After the next class, Edward told me we had a break, so we walked around the school while eating grapes we have gotten from the hotel. While we were walking, I heard a distant female voice call out Edward's name. Edward turn around and as he saw who it was, he stiffened next to me. Before I could turn around and see who could make Edward so tense in less than a minute, he spoke up.

"I just remembered this place inside the school I wanted to show you." He said, with a smile that looked forced.

He didn't give me time to process what he said when he yanked my hand and started running what I think I remember was the big field. It was hard keeping up with him since he was a runner with long legs while I was quiet the opposite. I heard someone tell us to slow down behind us and Edward cursed and sped up – making me almost trip over my own feet.

"Uncle! Uncle! I give up, just slow down!" I screamed.

Edward ignored me and kept running. By now we were near the big staircase used to sit down made of rock. We went up a little hill at the end of the stairs struggling to go up. Edward was behind me since he had slowed down to check if the person still followed us. After a couple of feet I saw this little house and stopped short. Then I was pushed to the floor with Edward on top of me from behind.

"RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINGG!!!"

"Ugh, why did you stop Bella?"

"Because I saw this house, how come is inside the school?"

"I don't know, but I wanted to show it to you." He answered, standing up and pulling me with him.

I was about to ask him what the hell had happened when he cut me off once again.

"The bell rang, we better just go to the bathroom to clean up and skip the rest of the day since we really don't need to be here. Practice doesn't start until next week."

"Fine but don't think you're not in for an interrogation when we get to the hotel."

He just smiled in response and we started heading back to the bathrooms all the way near the 5th grade classrooms. (**In that school, 5****th**** grade is like 6****th**** grade compared to here.**) At least the bathrooms between girls and boys were separate, not that I minded sharing with Edward, but I don't like the thought of sitting somewhere a guy had peed or had done god knows what in it. Edward gave me a kiss on the nose before heading towards the boys' bathroom. As I entered, I noticed it was empty, even the stalls. I went into one of them and thanked the cleaning crew in my mind because it was absolutely clean. At least to my vision capacity it was. After I finished my business, I was about to open the stall door when I heard footsteps. I don't know what possessed me to hide, but I did.

_- I shouldn't be doing this, is not right. –_

_-- Of course is not, you shouldn't mind your own business! –_

_- Well I don't think it might hurt to listen, typical teenage drama right? Anyways I even think I wont understand what they're saying. –_

_-- You have a point there… --_

_- See? –_

_-- Alright… --_

While I was arguing with myself internally, the girls were already sitting on the counter of the bathroom whispering rather loudly; thinking they were alone. There were three girls, the only one not sitting on the counter was skipping all over the space available in the bathroom. She seemed to be the 'leader' of the group. Her hair was blonde, but you could clearly tell it was fake, the top part of her hair was already showing, it was a light brown. She had pale blue eyes and apart from being pretty, she seemed to like to flip her hair back and ford. Her hair was curled – it seemed to be bouncing all over the place. The other two girls looked alike, maybe twins? With black hair and hazel eyes.

"I saw him!"

Who would have thought those three words could have caused me so much pain – physically and emotionally….

** Sorry, today is February 15 and I haven't finished writing this until now. I'm in Ecuador for 2 weeks, I'm going to miss 1 week of school and will have to make up my homework and notes and tests. Well, I know sorry doesn't cover it but I have been also writing another story, which I'm intending, on publishing when it's done! Thanks for those who reviewed last chapter!**


End file.
